Kogan's Big Time Adventrue
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Kogan is a ten year old boy who is a fan of Big Time Rush. When his mother makes a wish, he's determined to make it come true. What will happened when his mother come looking? Will love blossom between her and her two favorite btr boys? (Please! Read and leave a review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Make it count,**

**Play it straight.**

**Don't look back,**

**Don't hesitate.**

**When you go big time.**

**Whatcha want,**

**Whatcha feel.**

**Never quit,**

**Make it real.**

**When you roll big time.**

"Kogan"

A ten year old pale skinned boy with dark brown hair looked from the TV to the kitchen doorway where a dark skinned twenty two year old stud.

"Yes mommy"

"Its dinner time"

The boy turned back to the TV where it was showing four boys a small classroom day dreaming about a better one.

"I'm not hungry"

The woman smiled before walking over, picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

"You need to eat"

"But mooooom...its Big Time Rush's marathon" whined the boy

The woman chuckled, "How about we eat in the living room tonight"

Kogan cheered before turning back to the TV. The woman shook her head with a smile before turning back to the kitchen. When she returned two bowls of Mac and cheese another episode wad on.

"What's this one?" The mother asked

"Big Time Cribs"

The mother placed the bowls down with a chuckle, "That's one of my favorites. I like the quote 'What's life if you doesn't take any risk'"

Kogan smiled at his mother, "They are funny"

The mother nodded and smiled as she sat on the floor.

"Do you know why I named you Kogan?"

The boy shook his head, "No mommy"

The mother smiled, "I named you after two of my favorite boys, Kendall and Logan"

The boy smiled brightly "Cool! I liked them too! They are so cool!"

The mother just smiled and ruffled her son's hair, "You need a hair cut"

"Aw!"

"How about I let you pick your own hair cut style"

Kogan seemed to brighten more, "Really? Because I know what kind of cut I want!"

"Of course, we'll go tomorrow"

"Yeah!"

The mother chuckled and hugged her son close before turning back to finish watching the Big Time Marathon.

**Author's Note: Please Review! I really would appreciate it! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I see someone favored the story. I appreciate it a whole lot but can you please leave a review! Thank you!**

"Ms. Everett" said a tall light skinned man with red hair greeted as Kogan and his mother walked in a barber shop

"Eli what did I tell you"

"Sorry, Jermira"

Kogan's mother smiled, "That's much better"

"So what can I do for you today?"

"Little man here needs a cut" smiled Jermira

Eli smiled, "Ok Kogan let's go"

Kogan followed the man to a chair where he climbed up.

"So what do you want today?" Eli asked as he put the cape over the boy

Kogan pulled out a picture from his jean pocket and handed it to the barber.

"Hm. You want to look like Logan Henderson?"

Kogan nodded, "Its a surprise for mommy? She's dosen't know what style I picked"

Eli laughed before getting to work.

-X-

Jermira sat on a chair with her legs crossed in the waiting room. She was reading a magazine when her phone started to ring.

"Hello"

'Yes I have that for you. You can come pick...'

But Jermira wasn't listening as she saw Kogan walk out.

"Ok, I'll be there" she whispered Jermira before hanging up

"Mommy you like?"

Jermira smiled, "I love it"

Kogan smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Go wait in the car while I go pay"

Kogan nodded and went out the door and towards a white Mercedes Benz ML. Just as he clicked his seat belt Jermira got in and started the car.

"So you like your surprise"

Jermira smiled, "Yes. I love it"

Kogan smiled and looked out the window. As he looked he seen they past their normal route home.

"Mom, where are we going?"

Jermira smiled, "Its a surprise"

They soon pulled into a parking lot.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back"

Kogan nodded before watching his mother leave the car.

**Author's Note: What** **do you think the surprise is? Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kogan was about to fall alseep when he heard barking. The boy looked out the widen and seen a all black German Shepard, minus his tan muzzle and paws.

"Mommy!" Kogan shouted as he jumped out the car and ran over

The dog looked and started wagging its tail apound seeing the boy run over.

Jermira walked over to her son and gave him a black collar with liscene dangling.

Kogan looked at the liensene and smiled, "Rusher"

Jermira nodded, "He's two years old and yours"

Kogan smiled before putting the collar around the dogs neck.

Jermira hooked a leash to the dog and headed for the car with Kogan following.

-X-

**People say, play it safe**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Take a chance, change the game**

**At show 'em that we're not afraid**

**Run wild and never look back, never look back**

**The night is waiting**

**Stand up and don't shut up**

**The world is for the taking, taking**

**Run wild and never look back, never look back**

**No hesitating**

**Stand up and don't shut up**

**Tonight is what we make it, make it**

Kogan and Rusher was listening to Big Time Rush's new ablum when the front door opened.

"Mira!" Called a short dark skinned girl with short dark brown hair

"In the kicthen!"

The girl walked through the hallway till she came to the kitchen where she saw Jermira cooking over the strove.

"Hey girl"

Jermira smiled, "Hey Kenya"

"I see Kogan finally got his dog"

Jermira laughed, "Yeah"

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Jermira sighed before shouting, "Kogan Phillip Everett! Turn that TV down!"

"Yes mom!"

Jermira leaned againt the counter with a sigh feeling her friend's eyes on her she looked up, "What?"

Kenya shook her head, "He's just like you. Will all this boy band stuff"

Jermira sighed as she turned to walk over to the little window in the kitchen and looked at her son watching a episode of Big Time Rush.

"You still have that celebertiy crush, don't you?"

"Kay, not now!"

"When? Because you need to move on! Kevin left and now you want confrot from some famous sleesh balls! They're famous they don't care about no one but them and their money!"

Tears fell from Jermira's eyes, "I know! I just wish it was a way I can just meet them!"

Kenya sighed and brung the weeping mother in a hug, "I know"

But they didn't know Kogan heard every word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much UniqueBTR for the review. This is for you! Enjoy!**

"Gwen!"

A ten year old light skinned girl with long curly blond hair and blue eyes was sitting on a swing when Kogan walked over.

"Kogie, what's up?"

Kogan sat in the swing next to the girl, "What do you know about BTR?"

"BTR? As in Big Time Rush?"

Kogan nodded.

"Well I know a lot. Why?"

Kogan sighed, "My mom...she wished to meet them and I want to make it come true"

"Well if you're going to do that, you got to go to California"

Kogan understud or at lease he thought he did, "So how far is that?"

-X-

Kogan sat in the back of his mom's car on the way home. His mind was full of thoughts. Gwen showed him how far California is from New Jersey but he's determined to get his mom's wish to come true. So he came up with a plan, after his mom put him to sleep he would sneak out and head for California.

"Sleep tight my little Rusher" Jermira smiled before kissing her son and leaving him

Once he knew she was gone, Kogan jumped out of bed and grabbed his jacket and book-bag before sneaking out the back door.

"I'll be back mom" Kogan silently whispered before running off down the street

-X-

Rusher woke to see Kogan sneaking out the back door. The German Shepard knew the boy shouldn't be out there alone and went after him. Meanwhile Kogan was just about to reach to train station when he heard barking. Kogan turned and saw Rusher running towards him.

"Rusher, you got to go back!"

But the dog didn't listen when the boy moved Rusher moved.

Kogan sighed, "Alright Rusher. You can com"

The dog barked before following the boy to the train station.

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter four! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
